Querido Desconocido
by Valmich
Summary: "Lemmonada Express" Cuando encuentras a la persona que hace enloquecer tu corazón y compartes todo lo que tienes con él, jamás te imaginas que no habrá un futuro juntos. Edward x Bella One Shot Storie.


**~*~*~ Lemmonada_Express ~*~*~**

**Nombre del Fic.: Querido Desconocido**

**Autor/res: VaalMiich**

**Link al perfil del Contest: .net/u/3388367/Lemmonada_Express**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/Bella**

**Número de Palabras: 3,501 palabras**

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes de este Fic son creación de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría._**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Este Fic esta creado para el Contest "Lemmonada Express"**

─Bella, deja de moverte, por favor─ me rogó mi amiga Alice.

Habíamos hecho planes para esta noche, con todos los compañeros del trabajo, para celebrar una vez más el aniversario de la empresa en donde trabajábamos. La empresa que una vez más, había dado miles de regalos a nuestras familias. Ahí fue donde conocí a mi querida amiga. Años trabajando ahí, y ni una sola salida de diversión sin que fuera por parte de la empresa. Mi vida estaba empezando a hacerse aburrida.

─De acuerdo Alice, pero ¿ya vas a terminar?

Me moví un poco, incómoda, ya que Alice estaba tratando de acomodarme el vestido, que si hubiera sido por mí, hubiera llevado algún pantalón y una blusa. Pero la pequeña duendecillo siempre se salía con la suya, sin explicarme el por qué.

─ Listo, ya has quedado. Ahora espera a que termine de maquillarme y nos vamos.

Salí de la habitación y me recosté en el sofá, mientras esperaba. La "gran" fiesta en donde se encontraban los mismos trabajadores de siempre, se celebraba en el mismo salón, que año tras año se decoraba de un tema diferente. Pero ciertamente ya no había qué inventarse, pues este año habían repetido el tema de Montecarlo.

Prendí el televisor, cambiando los canales, sin buscar nada realmente. Lo dejé en una canal de música, donde salía una de las canciones más destacables del momento y que a pesar de no ser muy fan del artista, me sabía la letra completa. Canté en voz baja, esperando a que mi amiga saliera de su habitación.

Los Ángeles, no era una ciudad cualquiera, pero tampoco había estado en mis planes, el mudarme acá. Fue mi pequeña hermana quien me había convencido de aceptar la oferta de trabajo, que a pesar de todo tenía muy buena paga. No sabía nada de este lugar. Por supuesto, Forks se encontraba al otro lado del país, y Seattle, la ciudad donde trabajaba, quedaba a unas tres horas de mi hogar. Pero no me molestaba, pues en aquellos lugares, el ambiente era tranquilo, sin tantas personas como aquí en L. A.

Alice salió de la habitación y tomando su abrigo se dirigió a la puerta. Me levanté del sofá y al igual que ella tome mi abrigo, y salí después de ella. Tomamos un taxi hacia el salón, y cuando llegamos nos dedicamos a saludar a todos nuestros compañeros, que compartían piso con nosotras. Me senté en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, mientras Alice se iba a saludar a su novio Jasper.

─Hola Jazz.─ saludé, cuando se acercaron de nuevo a la mesa. Él, tan serio como siempre, me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y me sonrió. Me pregunté cómo era que Alice, un diablillo viviente, podía estar con alguien tan tranquilo y serio como Jasper. Pero mi subconsciencia me respondió con un _"Así es el amor". _Nos sentamos en la mesa, la cual ya estaba llena por compañeros nuestros, con los cuales charlamos un rato.

Cuando nuestro jefe pasó a darnos la bienvenida, la música retumbo por el lugar, y por obra de Alice terminé en la pista bailando al ritmo de la música, que aunque no se me daba nada bien, logré hacer mover mi cuerpo torpemente con cada sonido. Jasper nos trajo copas de bebida a cada una, con las cuales nos saciábamos del sofocante calor del lugar.

Me percaté de muchos amigos míos, los cuales, se acercaban y me saludaban. Yo, con una sonrisa, los saludaba a todos, pues hacía tiempo que no los veía. Esto se debía a que, últimamente, tenía mucho trabajo, y no salía de mi oficina, lo que significaba que no visitaba otros pisos. Logré platicar entre ratos con viejos conocidos, que al igual que Alice, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Entre esas personas, se encontraba mi jefe, que más de una vez se me había insinuado, pero yo, por ser su empleada, me negaba a cada una de sus invitaciones "cortésmente".

Después de 1 hora de baile, intenté llegar a las bebidas -para poder saciar mi sed, porque sentía ya mi garganta realmente seca de tanto bailar- sin éxito, por lo cual decidí salir a tomar aire. Regresé por mi abrigo y mi bolso. Acercándome un poco a mi amiga, le avise de mi supuesto plan y me despedí de ella y Jasper. Después de esto, salí de aquel lugar lleno de gente. La calle estaba sola, oscura, solo alumbraba la luz de la luna. Me senté en una banca fuera del salón y me recosté cerrando mis ojos, sintiendo el aire refrescar mi cuerpo.

─ Linda noche para estar fuera─ dijo una voz extremadamente sensual. Abrí los ojos y me topé con un hombre de cabello cobrizo despeinado, y con ojos hermosos de color verde esmeralda. Sonreí, pues aun sin conocerlo sentí esa fuerte corriente atravesar por cada una de mis venas, sin que él se diera la menor cuenta de lo que me provocaba. Se sentó a mi lado, vestía el típico traje que se usa en el trabajo. No sabía si había estado dentro de la fiesta o no. No sabía si era un extraño proveniente de cualquier otro lado de la calle. Pero esa corriente que me traspasaba aún más fuerte, cuando rozaba sin querer mi brazo o mi pierna, me hacía sentir segura.

No supe que decir solo me le quede mirando a los ojos, mientras él con una sonrisa pícara en su cara me miraba de arriba a abajo, hasta posar de nuevo sus ojos sobre los míos. Se me quedo viendo por unos minutos, suficientes para que sintiera el calor subir a mis mejillas. Él, inconscientemente, acarició mi mejilla, transmitiendo cientos de corrientes por todo mi cuerpo.

Sonreí ante su presencia, y me devolvió la sonrisa. Dentro del salón se escuchaba la música lejana, pero no hacía más que transmitir nuevos sentimientos entre nosotros. Sus ojos, me hipnotizaban por completo y aunque estábamos completamente callados, nuestras miradas transmitían más de mil palabras.

De pronto, se puso de pie y me extendió su mano. Yo me quedé mirándola extrañada.

─ Acompáñame a dar una vuelta.

─ No se si es correcto. ─ Contesté dudando un poco, pero al darme cuenta, mi mano ya reposaba en la suya. Me sonrió y me levantó.

─ No tiene por qué serlo.

Sonreí, ante su mirada despreocupada. Caminamos juntos por la acera. Metros, kilómetros, no sabría decir cuánto, pues en cada paso una nueva corriente me envolvía, haciendo que mi corazón saltara enloquecidamente dentro de mi pecho. Segundos, minutos, quizá hasta horas, paseando por la calle, sin saber a qué rumbo me dirigía él con su paso despreocupado.

Después de lo que sentí una eternidad a su lado, llegamos a un edificio grande pero aún así solo. Lucía como un hotel deshabitado, pero no sabía exactamente que era, pues no había ningún letrero, ni nada. Tomó mi mano y me guió hacia dentro. Como dicen las apariencias engañan, el lugar por dentro lucía como un enorme lobby, en el cual había muebles modernos y nuevos. Me guió hasta un elevador y presionó el botón del piso número 5. Salimos, y caminamos hasta una puerta la cual tenía en el centro el número 10.

Entramos al departamento el cual contenía pocos muebles, haciendo que el lugar luciera más espacioso y bonito.

─ ¿Aquí vives?─ solté sin pensar, y cuando me di cuenta me sonrojé y agache mi mirada. ─ Lo siento.

De nuevo sonrío, pero no contestó mi pregunta; lo único que hizo, fue acercarme a él y rozar de nuevo su mano por mi cara, cerré mis ojos ante su tacto y antes de poder abrirlos, sentí sus labios contras los míos y pedir permiso para profundizarlo. Sin saber por qué lo acepté. Este misterioso hombre me hacía sentir tantas emociones juntas. Rodeo mi cintura y me acercó más a él, mientras yo acariciaba suavemente su alborotado cabello.

Poco a poco el beso se fue transformando en pasión. Y nuestros cuerpos sentían ya el calor. Baje mis manos a su pecho y le quité el estorboso saco. Y él, tomo mi abrigo para arrojarlo al suelo. Desabroche, poco a poco y sin saber con qué actitud, su camisa la cual estaba empezando a sobrar. Me quedé embobada por su pecho escultural. Y me di cuenta que me miraba burlonamente. Así que hice una mueca. Pero lo volví a besar, temiendo decir algo que arruinara el momento.

Bajó el cierre de mi vestido, llevándome hacia una cama que estaba ahí cerca. Y entonces reaccioné sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, pero mi cuerpo no parecía ayudarme pues se dejaba llevar por cada roce que él hacía, me besó en la clavícula y empezó a darme besos en el cuello descendiendo lentamente, mientras el vestido iba cayendo. Pronto, me acostó debajo de él. Y siguió con su recorrido por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que el calor subiera.

Como nunca lo había hecho, con todas mis fuerzas logré girar sobre la cama, haciendo que el terminara debajo de mí. Lo miré a los ojos por unos segundos. Habían oscurecido por el fuego que ambos sentíamos. Me agaché y lo besé ferozmente. Mientras mis manos se movían solas para ir desabrochando su pantalón. Cuando logré deshacerme de él, empecé a dejar caricias por todo su cuerpo. Sintiendo su miembro cada vez más duro contra mi cuerpo.

De nuevo me sentí girar por la cama, estando, de nuevo, debajo de él. Empezó a acariciarme desabrochando mi sostén, y deshaciéndose, así, de mis pantis. Introdujo sus dedos en mí, haciendo que mis gemidos fueran más fuertes y rápidos. Y pronto deshaciéndose del resto de su ropa interior, me penetró, entrando y saliendo repetidas veces y cada vez más rápido. Nuestros gemidos retumbando por todo el lugar. Sus ojos cargados de deseo y lujuria al mismo tiempo, me hacían sentir más dichosa logrando el orgasmo más maravilloso de toda mi vida. Al cual llegamos juntos, como nunca en la vida.

Se recostó a lado de mí, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía enloquecer a mi corazón, aún más, si era posible. Me besó dulcemente en la frente. Yo me recosté en su pecho, oyendo cada uno de sus latidos, y sonriendo por el maravilloso momento que había pasado.

Me levanté suavemente, recargándome a lado de él, para seguir observándolo, era todo un pasatiempo, mirar aquellas orbes del color de la esmeralda. Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a él y lo besé suave y delicadamente, temiendo romper aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad que inundaba la habitación. Después del beso me recosté de nuevo en su pecho.

Recordé que no sabía nada de ese extraño, recordé que no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, pero no quise arruinar el momento, pues jamás me había sentido así con nadie. Cerré mis ojos, dándome cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Él, empezó a acariciar suavemente mi cabello, y antes de darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormida.

…

* * *

><p>Desperté a los primeros rayos de sol, pero no quise abrir los ojos. Poco a poco recordé la noche pasada, y me senté de golpe abriendo los ojos como platos. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, y volví mis ojos hacía la cama. Vacía. Solo estaba yo recostada en ella. Me levanté, sin querer hacer ruido, pero me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Agarré una de las sábanas y me tapé con ella. Descalza, caminé hacia el baño, pero no había nadie. Caminé, poco a poco por todo el apartamento, pero no había rastro de él.<p>

Pronto me pregunté si no había soñado con él. Si hubiera estado en mis 5 sentidos, jamás hubiera sido tan ilusa y dejarme llevar por un desconocido, que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Caminé de regreso a la habitación, recogiendo mi ropa en el camino, no había rastro de ninguna de sus ropas. Cuando llegué, decidí darme un baño, no podía salir así a la calle. El agua caliente se sintió muy bien en todo mi cuerpo, relajando cada uno de mis músculos. Y cerrando los ojos, recordaba episodios de la noche anterior. Sonreí al recordar las miles de emociones que sentí con él.

Cuando terminé salí enrollada en la toalla, que había dentro del baño. Me pregunté a mi misma, que ropa me pondría. Entonces me dirigí al ropero, sin saber exactamente por qué tenía tanta confianza en aquel lugar desconocido para mí. Cuando lo abrí, había ropa puesta dentro de fundas de plástico, había uno específicamente que tenía una nota en el frente. Saqué la ropa, logrando así leer la nota claramente.

"_Usa esta ropa que me encargué de traer para ti"_

Cuando terminé de leerla, me pregunté si no habría más notas para mí.

─Estás loca, Bella.─ me dije a mi misma, por estar pensando ridiculeces.

Me puse el cambio de ropa que me había dado. Eran unos jeans y una blusa sin mangas color azul. Al mirarme al espejo, me asombre con lo bien que me quedaba esa ropa, y pronto me di cuenta de la espantosa cara de desvelo que tenía. Me dirigí a la mesita, para ver si encontraba algún cepillo en él, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que había otra nota ahí, me di cuenta de su hermosa letra y más me impresioné con lo que decía.

"_Hermosa cuando duermes…_

_Dentro del cajón encontrarás objetos de aseo, usa lo que desees"_

Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi cara. Abrí el cajón, encontrándome con cepillos, peines, cepillos de dientes nuevos, y objetos de aseo personal. Después de arreglar mi cabello, Abrí mi bolso encontrando pocos objetos de maquillaje y me arregle un poco antes de seguir con la pequeña "rutina", en aquel lugar desconocido.

Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina, para ver si había algo de comer, sin embargo me encontré con el desayuno ya preparado y listo para meterlo al horno de microondas. Junto al plato una carta con su voluminosa letra.

"_A mí querida desconocida:_

_La pasada noche, me sorprendí de lo hermosa que eres. En el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras especial. En el primer momento que vi tu mirada, me inunde en ese mar de chocolate. Para mi fue la noche más real que pase junto a alguien. Fue la noche más deslumbrante, que la luna pudo haber iluminado._

_La pasada noche lo fue todo para mí, no fue solo una noche de pasión. Por fin descubrí lo que es el amor, lo que las personas darían por su otra "media naranja" como dicen. Este sentimiento que me traspasa hasta el alma, que recorre cada una de las venas de mi cuerpo, sin poder explicar cómo se siente en realidad._

_Pero para cada historia feliz, siempre hay un final, y no es precisamente porque yo lo desee así. Siendo sincero contigo, solo pensaba en pasar la noche con la primera chica que se me cruzara (yo sé que soy un completo idiota al pensar así) pero debo decirte que empecé a darme cuenta de que lo que me sucedía contigo, era diferente._

_Este loco sentimiento que jamás creí sentir, ahora me está inundando cada parte de mi ser. Este sentimiento "cursi", como lo llamaba antes, se ha apoderado de mí. _

_Por eso, me despido, no quiero lastimarte más. Eres la única mujer con la que verdaderamente he sentido más que deseo. Eres la única que me ha hecho reaccionar de esta manera. Y precisamente, por eso, te dejaré ser feliz. No me volverás a ver jamás, no interrumpiré el momento más feliz de tu vida jamás. No quiero arruinar todo lo que pasamos juntos la pasada noche. Porque me conozco, y sé que te terminaré lastimando._

_Por eso esto se quedara en el anonimato. Ni yo sabré quien eres, ni tú sabrás quien soy. Es mejor así. Si el destino nos quiere juntos, nos reencontraremos._

_Hasta Siempre,_

_E.C."_

Una lágrima acarició mi rostro. Entonces este lugar no era suyo, entonces me había hecho ilusiones sin siquiera lograr nada con aquel hombre que despertaba en mí, cada una de las emociones que podían existir en el mundo. Aquel del que me enamoré, sin saber siquiera su nombre.

Guarde la carta y cada una de las notas en mi bolso. En el fondo donde jamás las encontrara de nuevo. La comida estaba lista y caliente, pero yo ya no tenía hambre, sabía que tenía que comer algo, pero no quería absolutamente nada. Otra lágrima cruzo mi mejilla. No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido, y que al final todo fuera en vano, porque sí, todo había sido en vano. La fiesta de la empresa, las múltiples copas que me había tomado la noche anterior y que probablemente me hicieron aceptar la invitación de Aquel misterioso desconocido. Sus ojos completamente verdes, su cabello que lo hacía ver más guapo. Su sonrisa torcida, que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

Limpié mi lágrima, y me di cuenta de que, estaba siendo demasiado paranoica por un ser que apenas y conocí. Una persona la cual me había hecho sentir miles de cosas, pero que sin embargo no iba a estar más junto a mí. Una simple noche la cual compartimos, lo mismo pudo haberme pasado con cualquier otro hombre, a consecuencia de las tantas copas de alcohol que me había servido anoche.

Probablemente las miles de emociones eran efecto del mismo alcohol. Probablemente eso había sido. La noche anterior solo había sido eso: efectos del alcohol. Todas esas emociones y sentimientos encontrados, habrían sido el estrés de mi trabajo, y la falta de diversión dentro de mi vida. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no había estado con un hombre. Quizá hasta mi vista se había nublado y había visto más de la cuenta, quizá no era tan hermoso, y habían sido ilusiones mías. Como cuando la gente que se drogaba, veía elefantes rosas.

Mi necesidad me había hecho ver otras cosas. Cosas que simplemente no podían ser realidad. Cosas que solo ocurren en los cuentos de hadas y en los sueños de los cuales nunca quieres despertar. Pero eso no había sido un sueño. Todo había sucedido, incluso aquel Dios Griego, que simplemente no podía existir. Ahora jamás lo podría saber. Jamás podría saber si todo lo que sentí la noche anterior, fue real o solo imaginaciones mías. No podría saber si aquel ángel bajado del cielo había sido solo para mí, aquella noche. Jamás lo volvería a ver. Y simplemente no sabía cómo o por qué. Pero sabía en el fondo, que él había hecho lo correcto, que él estaba pensando en mí al hacer esto. Así que con esta última ilusión, me puse de pie y respire profundamente tres veces. Solo tres veces, suficientes para calmar mi respiración, suficientes para calmar mi corazón. Suficientes para convencerme a mi misma que todo marcharía igual que siempre, sin ningún remordimiento o sentimiento negativo.

Sonreí. O al menos eso creí. Fui al baño, para checar que mi cara se viera por lo menos presentable. Al llegar note que mis ojos notaban tristeza y que se me había corrido un poco el maquillaje. Así que abrí el grifo y me lavé la cara. Saque de mi bolso el maquillaje para retocarme de nuevo y dándole el visto bueno a mi cara, recogí cada una de mis prendas y las metí en la funda de plástico que había utilizado antes mi querido desconocido.

_Mi querido desconocido. _

Así me había nombrado é aquel nombre de cariño, si así se le podía decir.

Suspiré. Y antes de salir de la habitación, le di un último recorrido con la vista, recordando cada uno de los momentos que pasé la noche anterior con aquel hombre. Cerré mis ojos inhalando aquel olor que, según mis recuerdos, desprendía de su adorable cuerpo. Recordándolo a él. A su presencia. Cerré la puerta del a habitación, y fui directo a la cocina, donde yacía la comida ahora fría. Sin querer tirarla, la envolví en una bolsa para llevármela. Y dándole de nuevo un chaqueo rápido salí de la cocina.

Miré a mi alrededor, todo el apartamento, no era un lugar muy grande, sin embargo, en él había pasado la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Me pregunté qué pasaría si volviera cualquier otro día a este sitio. Pero deseche la idea al instante.

Se suponía que debía olvidarlo, no pensar en ello en todo momento. Sabía que fracasaría, pero no quise ser negativa desde el principio. Llegué a la puerta principal y me giré a ver por última vez aquel lugar.

─ Hasta Siempre, E.C.

Y diciendo esto, salí del apartamento sin volver mi vista atrás. Dejando todo lo sucedido en el pasado. Con el propósito de continuar mi vida, y con eso aprendiendo a tener momento de especial diversión. Me despedí de aquel desconocido que sin darse cuenta se había robado mi corazón y que probablemente jamás volvería a ver.

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus reviews please :)<strong>


End file.
